Yui's Lesson
by ohdon'tdoit
Summary: Commission for an anonymous client. Yui is curious about human anatomy and wants to see what it would be like to spend the whole day in the nude. She loops her parents into joining her for a day of fun without clothes. Rated M for adult themes but not for any explicit content.


Commission for an anonymous client. Rated M for adult themes, but there is no explicit content.

It was only a matter of time before Yui started asking "grown-up" questions about her body, but neither Asuna nor Kirito were prepared for it happening this soon. She was an AI mirrored after a human child and all kids were bound to get curious about their own anatomy and the bodies of others sooner or later, but the couple was stumped at what to do when Yui brought it up out of the blue.

Kirito and Asuna spent most of their afternoons after school and their weekends on Alfheim Online, alternating between using their time to level up by fighting monsters and spending peaceful, quality time with their daughter, Yui. They owned a small cottage deep in a forest much like the one they had owned together in Sword Art Online. It was quiet, peaceful, and far away from any towns or dungeons; a perfect spot for them to enjoy each other's company as a family.

They were sitting on the couch one morning after enjoying a tasty, home-cooked breakfast Asuna had expertly prepared for Yui thanks to her exceptional in-game cooking attributes. Days like this were always their favorite because it made them feel like a real family despite the fact they were actually in a virtual reality game. Asuna was just about to get up and start washing the dishes when the tiny girl tugged on the sleeve of her sweater, her sweet voice calling out to her.

"Mama...I'm confused. Why do we always wear clothes? Do we all look the same underneath them, or are we different?"

It was such a sweet, innocent question but Asuna's face heated up as she struggled to find a suitable answer. Kirito was just as baffled and the two of them exchanged puzzled glances before Asuna decided to try and answer her as carefully as possible.

"Well, we wear clothes because society encourages us to be modest. Not everyone should be allowed to see what is underneath your clothes because we actually all do look very different," she replied as she placed a gentle hand on top of her virtual daughter's head. "So just be a good girl and keep your clothes on at all times when you're in public, okay, sweetheart?"

An answer like that didn't satisfy the child's curiosity in the least and she probed her parents for more answers. "But I don't understand. We all look different on the parts of our bodies we don't hide, like our faces and our legs, but we don't cover those up! So why do we have to cover up these parts?" She gestured to her small chest down past her torso before pointing to the area just below her pelvic bone. "Why is it so bad to show off these parts? Why don't you ever see people walking around with no pants or shirt? I thought we were all supposed to love the bodies we were given without being self-conscious about them. I just want to know why you never see anyone in public without any clothes on."

"Some walk around without clothes," Kirito said with a small smirk tugging up the corners of his lips. "But those virtual reality games are sadly only 18 and up."

Asuna shot her boyfriend a nasty glare before elbowing him roughly in the side. Kirito knew he needed to be of more help as he stopped joking for a moment and decided to answer his daughter earnestly.

"Yui, it's not that its necessarily bad to show those parts but you just have to be careful who you show them off to. You only want to be naked around people you really trust because some adults are perverts and can't control themselves around other naked people. It's because of all the nasty, dirty people that you have to cover up; it's for your own protection," Kirito tried to explain as best as he could.

"Perverts?" Yui questioned as she tilted her head to the side in a confused manner. "But aren't you a pervert, Daddy? At least I know I heard Mommy call you that more than once."

It was Kirito's turn to blush awkwardly as he gave the girl a sheepish grin. "Mama was just joking. Weren't you, honey?"

Asuna said nothing to Kirito in response as she continued to try and have a mature conversation with her little girl. "What Daddy is trying to say is that you can only be naked around your loved ones since there are dangerous people out there who would try to touch your body without permission if you walked around naked in public. So will you be a good girl and promise you'll keep your clothes on unless you're inside this house?"

Yui seemed to be focused on her thoughts as she pursed her lips tightly together. She kicked her legs back and forth as they dangled from the couch before she finally hopped off the sofa with a cheeky grin on her round face. "So what you're saying is I can be naked inside the house whenever I want, yeah?"

Both of her parents nodded. She was a child so something as harmless as that should have been fine.

"So does that mean I can be naked now?" Yui asked as she lifted up the white, over-sized shirt from her head, pulling it up and over her panties until her belly button was showing. "Because I'm tired of wearing clothes! I want to be naked like how I am in the bath! I don't want to have to hide my body all the time!"

Asuna remained composed while Kirito looked rather uneasy. Truthfully, there was nothing inherently sexual about his daughter being nude around him. They were a family, after all, even if it wasn't by blood, but something about it just felt strange.

"M-Maybe you should keep your clothes on," he blurted out as he averted his gaze, not so keen on the idea after all.

"Actually," Asuna said after a moment. "I think it's perfectly fine for Yui to be naked around us. She is a beautiful, growing young girl and she needs to learn to be comfortable in her own skin. The best way to do that is to grow accustomed to seeing herself in the nude outside of just changing clothes or taking baths. Being naked around her family is a perfectly natural and a healthy thing to do, I think."

What his girlfriend just said made sense but Kirito was old-fashioned in some ways. He just wasn't used to other people being naked around him, whether they were little kids or not. "If you say so, Asuna..."

"Yippee!" Yui enthused as she threw her shirt completely off so she was standing in nothing but her white panties. Her legs were small and scrawny and her waist was slender, and since her body was modeled after that of a young child's, certain body parts like her hips and breasts were still underdeveloped. If her body were to age at the rate of a normal human child, she looked like she probably wouldn't hit puberty for another few years.

She pulled down her white, cotton panties and kicked them to the side before jumping up and down excitedly. "I don't like clothes! It's much more comfy being naked!"

Asuna giggled as she watched her endearing daughter parade around the living room naked. "All right, honey. You can play around naked for a little while but don't forget that we were going to go swimming later this afternoon at the lake nearby."

Yui should have been excited over the thought of going swimming but she had something else on her mind that was a little more important at that moment. "Hey, Mommy? Why don't you walk around the house naked, too?"

With a crimson blush staining her cheeks, Asuna began to stutter. "Oh, uh, um, maybe some other time. Plus, I don't think you really want to see my body. It's embarrassing and weird!" She didn't mean to sputter out such negative words but they came tumbling out before she could stop them.

The fact that her mother was hesitant to be nude further pushed the idea that bodies were something to be ashamed of and needed to be covered up, and Yui frowned over the realization that her parents were somehow disappointed in her for wanting to be nude.

"I guess there is something wrong with being naked, after all," she said with a forlorn look on her face as she stared at the floor. "I'm sorry, Mommy. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I'll put my clothes back on so you won't be mad at me for doing something wrong. I guess naked bodies are weird after all, even mine."

Guilt washed over both Kirito and Asuna as they watched their little girl pick her panties back up with a dejected sigh. No, this wasn't right. There was nothing any of them needed to feel ashamed over, and if being naked around her daughter would help encourage her to grow into a strong, confident, beautiful young lady, then Asuna was willing to do whatever it took to teach her sweet angel that her body was far from "weird".

Standing up from the couch, Asuna began to tug her blouse off her head, discarding it to the floor. Kirito stared up at his lover in awe as Asuna unclasped the hook of her bra behind her back, only to peel it off her shoulder and toss it over her head. Her breasts sprang free as she stood there with her back straightened and her shoulders squared.

"You know what, Yui? There really is nothing to be shameful about! As long as you're around those you love and trust, you can be naked whenever you want!" Asuna declared with a smile that radiated confidence. Not everything needed to be weird or sexual despite society's constant pleas for people to cover up. Asuna knew there was nothing wrong with a mother exposing her body to her child to educate and enlighten her about the human female form, and there was no need for her to feel awkward or embarrassed about it.

Kirito admired his girlfriend's topless form as he stood up from the couch as well. She really was beautiful in every way, from her round, perky breasts to her toned midriff. While she began sliding her skirt off her hips, Kirito decided to join in to also help encourage the idea that nudity was something natural for all genders.

He took off his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans, but by the time he was done stripping down to his boxers, Asuna was already full nude. He paused before he continued removing any more clothing, watching as Yui carefully inspected Asuna's mature body as the blue haired woman approached her.

"I'm sorry we were hesitant to join you at first, Yui," Asuna said to the young girl as she pulled her into a gentle embrace, their bare bodies coming in contact. She held her close and ran her fingers through her long, dark locks in a soothing manner. "If you have any questions about our bodies, I'd be happy to answer anything. I don't want you growing up ashamed of anything since you are perfect just the way you are."

Touched by her parents' willingness to push past their own insecurities and shyness to join her in the nude, Yui hugged her mother back tightly. "Thank you, Mommy! You're the best!"

The petite girl pulled away from the hug to look at Asuna's slim figure, immediately noticing that her mother's body was drastically different than her own. With a spark of curiosity in her eye, Yui pointed at Asuna's shapely ass that was both firm and soft at the same time.

"Your buns are bigger than mine!" She noticed as she reached forward to pat Asuna's posterior, watching in amusement as it jiggled from her touch.

Asuna hoped that wasn't an insult as she laughed nervously, turning around so that her front was facing Yui in hopes of avoiding any more ass pats. "Why don't you call it something else besides "buns"? Like a rump, or a hind…"

"Calling it buns sounds cute! It sounds like the word bunny rabbit but it also kind of looks like the kind of bun you'd put a hot dog in!" Yui justified her use of wording as she wiggled her own butt tauntingly, giggling like a toddler as she shook her booty.

"Well, I guess you can put a hot dog in them," Kirito muttered under his breath, and thankfully Yui didn't hear. Asuna did, however, and his snarky remark earned him another icy cold glare.

"I suppose there are worse things to call a butt then "buns", so you can keep using that term if you prefer," Asuna sighed.

Turning her attention away from her mother's rear end, she was soon staring wide-eyed at Asuna's large breasts before looking down at her own that were much smaller and less profound.

"Why are your melons much bigger than mine, Mommy?" She asked, a bit jealous over the size and softness of Asuna's chest. They looked big, bouncy, and squishy, kind of like a toy, and she couldn't help but reach out and poke her in the bosom, watching in great interest as it jiggled from her touch. "I don't get why girls like you and Leafa have big melons but girls like me and Silica are tiny. Is it because we don't drink enough milk?"

"Melons?" Asuna repeated, a bit flustered over the girl's choice of words. Yui may have been a form of Artificial Intelligence, but it looked like her creators hadn't programmed her with any knowledge of the human anatomy. With no other choice, Asuna took it upon herself to educate the sweet girl. "The proper term for them are breasts. And they grow with age since their main purpose is to grow milk inside to feed babies. Have you ever seen photos of mothers feeding their babies with their breasts?"

Yui shook her head. "I don't think I've ever seen a real baby before. Most people that come online are adults but I have come across some human children before who look like they might be my age."

It would make sense for Yui to have never seen a baby, much less a mother breastfeeding her child. "Breasts aren't just for looks, Yui. They hold an incredible responsibility. Babies can suck on the nipples and extract milk from their mothers for nourishment."

"Can boys not produce milk?" Yui asked, making both Asuna and Kirito giggle over how little she knew. It was rather cute and endearing, they both thought, and Kirito was the one to speak next.

"No, men don't have breastmilk. But without men, babies wouldn't even exist," Kirito finished tugging off her boxers, exposing his manhood to the bashful gaze of his lover and the inquisitive eyes of his virtual daughter. He knew she had more questions and he had no problem in elaborating as he walked over to the two girls, a gentle hand on Yui's shoulder.

"Men don't produce breastmilk but they produce another kind of fluid called sperm," he explained. "Men inject their sperm into a woman's "flower" and then a baby is created inside her womb." He pointed to Asuna's smooth, hairless mounds in between her legs to show Yui what he meant by the term "flower".

Kirito wasn't exactly experienced when it came to explaining sexual intercourse, but Asuna appreciated him for trying nonetheless. "Basically, men and women fit together like puzzle pieces. That's why our bodies are so different." Asuna didn't exactly want to get into how stimulating each other's genitals would cause sexual arousal, and frankly the topics of lust and pleasure needed to be off limits until Yui was old enough to understand and practice any intimate acts safely. Hopefully that kind of conversation wouldn't happen for a long time since Asuna really enjoyed her childlike innocence and wasn't prepared in the least for having conversations with a hormonal teenager!

Yui was busy staring at her father's long, flaccid penis before her snooping hand reached forward to give it a gentle tug. Kirito nearly jumped right out of his skin over the contact, and quickly put distance between himself and the younger girl. "Hey now!" He chastised her, wagging a disapproving finger in front of her face. "Don't ever under any circumstance touch a boy's crotch! That's a very bad thing to do!"

Alarmed by her father's outburst, Yui bowed her head in shame as she twiddled her thumbs anxiously. While it was wise for Kirito to scold her for touching him so suddenly, Asuna didn't want the child to feel punished by being curious about the male body. It was only natural for her to want to look at and touch something she didn't have herself.

"Yes, Yui, please listen to your Daddy. Boys' parts are only for going to the bathroom and aiding in the creation of babies. Since you're too young to even think of having a baby of your own, you should never consider touching any boy's penis, even your father's. Do you understand?" She spoke in a softer tone than Kirito had done a few seconds prior, and the gentleness of her voice made Yui perk up as she smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Yes, Mommy. I promise I won't touch any boys," she agreed. "But hey! I now know what all the special parts are for so now I just want to spend the whole day playing naked!"

Kirito and Asuna looked rather uneasy. They really should have known that Yui's curiosity about the human body wouldn't just end with a simple sex ed course. Now that she knew there was really nothing to be ashamed about when it came to her body, she was eager to run around and play, enjoying her new freedom.

"Yui, sweetheart," Kirito sighed, realizing he had gotten more than what he bargained for. "We already told you that you can't just run around in public naked. You can only be naked around people you trust so that bad people won't take advantage of you. So for right now, you can only be naked in front of Mommy and I."

"I know that, Daddy!" Yui said as she still wore a chipper grin on her face. "But there are no bad people at the lake we go swimming at! So there shouldn't be any problem with us swimming naked!"

Skinny dipping wasn't something Kirito had ever done before, but Yui was correct in her statement about how no bad people were there. In fact, nobody was ever at the lake. It was hidden in the forest behind their home, secret and far away from all prying eyes, and Kirito would have been lying if he had said he hadn't thought about taking Asuna there before for some late night fun. He always had this secret fantasy of making love to his beautiful girlfriend out in the open at their private lake with nothing but the moonlight on their skin. He pictured her wading in the water, her wet hair framing her face and body as she beckoned him to join her in the coolness of the lake. The weightlessness of their bodies in the water would make it easy for him to slide into her, his arms wrapped around her waist as their bodies joined together in a mix of romantic bliss and sinful pleasure.

The young man's mind started to wander into naughty places, and he had a far off look on his face as the blood began to rush to his groin. His member hardened and stiffened as his mind continued to reel over erotic scenarios of him and Asuna in the lake, and before he knew it, his soldier was standing at full attention for both Asuna and Yui to see.

"Hey, Mommy? Why is Daddy's mushroom getting bigger? Is he in pain?" Yui asked innocently, making Asuna blush redder than the petals of a rose.

Asuna stomped over to where the perverted young man was sitting and whacked him upside the head with the back of her palm. "Hey, Kirito! Earth to Kirito!" She scoffed, tearing her boyfriend away from his lewd thoughts and back to reality. "Do I even want to know what you're thinking about? Get your head out of the clouds! You just got an erection and now Yui wants to know what happened!"

He hadn't realized he had been caught in an erotic daydream until it was too late. Yui's gaze was fixed on his long, hard, manhood, amazed at how big and firm it had gotten. If she hadn't just been told not to ever touch a man's stick, she would have reached out to grab it again to test how sturdy it had become. He tried to cover his thick rod with his hands but it was too late. The child had already seen enough and now she was more inquisitive than ever.

"I don't understand, Mommy! Tell me what's happening with Poppa's mushroom and why it got big!" She demanded to know as she tugged on her mother's hand. Apparently their Sex Ed lesson was far from over.

"It's not called a mushroom, sweetheart, but you can call it that if you want to. The correct term is "penis" but let me try to explain this in the most PG way possible," Kirito said with a sheepish grin. "Boys like me like pretty girls. And sometimes when we think about or look at pretty girls, it gets us excited. And when we get excited, our groins like to expand and harden."

Yui hadn't once looked away from his erection from the moment it had started to change, but she nodded firmly as if she understood completely. "Okay, I understand. Mommy is just so pretty and you got excited looking at her. That makes perfectly good sense."

Asuna was still flustered over the whole ordeal, and she shot a cold glare down at her boyfriend. Kirito threw up his hands in defense, trying his best to get back on his girlfriend's good side since he was fully aware he had made a terrible mistake. "I just kept thinking how pretty your mother would look being naked at the lake. She's just so graceful and elegant and I'd love to watch her swim around in the nude." That much was true, at least, but he realized it was best to leave out the parts about how he was fantasizing about thrusting into her under the water's surface.

"So if boys' mushrooms-I mean, groins-get bigger when they're excited over a pretty girl, does a girl's flower get bigger when they get excited over a handsome boy?" The tiny girl asked as she looked down at the smooth mounds in between her legs. She had never seen it change in shape or size so maybe it was safe to assume nothing like that would happen.

Asuna tapped her chin in thought as she wondered how to word things. They were too far into the deep end to backtrack now and there was little point in lying to her about things. "Well, it doesn't change in appearance but it will get, um, more moist? It's hard to explain. In order to make a baby, a boy must insert his penis into a woman's vagina. In order to do that, the penis must be hard and the vagina must be wet so it can slide inside with ease. To make a baby, a man and a woman have to join their parts together." The more they talked about this, the more comfortable she grew. She understood the importance of sexual education so children would be able to grasp the hormonal changes their bodies would eventually undergo throughout their stages of life, but it was still astonishing that Yui's creators didn't implant that kind of knowledge into her programming.

"But remember, Yui," Kirito said as he patted the cushion down beside him, encouraging her to sit beside him. "Don't let any man put his penis inside of you until you are older, and only if you are in love with him the way Mommy and I are. The joining of two bodies is called "sex", and it's a very intimate process that you can't just do with anyone. Do you understand? You're too young to think about making babies. It's a beautiful thing and requires trust and a deep, emotional connection. So if you've learned anything today, please tell me that you understood you can't touch boys bodies' and you can't let them touch yours either."

"Okay, I think I understand," Yui said as she continued to look at Kirito's throbbing length. She had such a stern, serious expression on her her face like she was straining her brain to comprehend everything they were telling her, and for the moment she looked too overwhelmed to ask any more anatomical questions. "You know, humans are way too complicated! I didn't realize that men and women had very different parts that were used for making babies. But it does sound like it would be a beautiful thing since you have to have a bond with a person to have sex with them." She kicked her legs back and forth as she sat on the couch before an idea suddenly popped into her head. "Do you think maybe I could watch you and Mommy have sex some time so I can understand it better?"

The room went silent. Asuna, too stunned to respond, looked to her boyfriend for answers. Kirito's face was as pale as a sheet but he cleared his throat, kept his composure, and tried to answer the child as calmly as possible. He placed a hand on Yui's thigh, patting her lap gently. "We can talk about that later. How about for right now the three of us go swimming in the nude like you asked?"

At the mention of swimming, she perked up and completely forgot all about the question regarding her watching her parents get physical in front of her. "Hurray! Naked swimming!" She cried out as she threw up arms animatedly.

Asuna and Kirito didn't say anything as they gave each other a worried look. Suggesting they go skinny dipping to distract her from her initial question was a good deflection, but that meant that they would put themselves at risk of being seeing by swimming in their birthday suits. Even though they were technically inside a game, their avatars still mirrored their appearance and bodies in the real world, except for their hair styles or color. If someone saw them naked in the game, then they might as well have been looking directly at their bodies in the real world. Thankfully, it would more than likely be safe since neither of them had really seen any players wander onto their property in a long time. Even in virtual reality games, people were pretty respectful of others' private properties so the chances of them running into anyone were slim.

Asuna grabbed the towels and suntan lotion while Kirito made sure to bring their swords with them for protection in case any monsters attacked while their guards were down. After locking up their house, the three stepped onto their front porch before heading out back to make their way towards the secluded lake.

Yui was humming to herself as she walked in front of them, eager to hurry up and get to the lake. She had never been completely bare out in the open like this before and she was enjoying every moment as she shuffled her feet in the grass and twirled around excitedly like a ballerina.

"I haven't seen Yui this happy before," Kirito whispered to the blue haired beauty beside him.

Asuna nodded. "Yeah, I like seeing her like this. It makes me relieved since I know she's been pretty stressed lately."

The sun was shining down on their bare bodies, and even though it was a virtual reality game, both Asuna and Kirito felt comforted by the bright, warm rays. The teenage girl couldn't help but be reminded of a time when she would sneak out to her backyard and sunbathe naked when no one was around so she could have warm, glowing skin for the summer without embarrassing tan lines. It had been about two years since she had sun bathed in the nude, and a part of her wondered why she had stopped in the first place. It wasn't like anyone could have seen her, and even if they did, what did she have to be ashamed of?

"The more I think about it," Asuna said loud enough for only Kirito to hear, "the more I'm kind of excited about doing things naked. Isn't it kind of daring and thrilling to walk around like this? Plus, I've always felt kind of insecure about the way I looked. That maybe my breasts weren't big enough or that my stomach wasn't flat enough. But being naked around you two just feels so natural and it makes me realize that my body is something to be proud of."

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, watching as she strode with her shoulders back and chin upwards. She radiated confidence and he loved hearing that she was feeling less insecure about her body. Of course, if she had asked him, he could have just told her that she was perfect and flawless in every way. If he had his way, he would have her walk around naked twenty-four seven so he could admire her toned figure and glorious assets.

His hands suddenly grew a mind of their own as he reached out to pat Asuna's round, juicy ass. Just as she flinched from feeling her behind tenderly patted, Kirito grabbed a handful of cheeky goodness into his palm, squeezing tightly.

"H-Hey!" Asuna squeaked out. "Keep your hands to yourself when we're in public!"

Kirito's shoulders shook lightly as he chuckled at her reaction. She had an adorable blush on her cheeks as she angrily pouted which made him want to tease her all the more. "What's the issue? It's not like anyone is around. Besides…" He leaned his close as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "You're just so irresistibly sexy and it's hard for me to keep my hands to myself."

Her heart drummed wildly inside her chest as she playfully shoved him off of her. "I just don't want Yui being uncomfortable by her parents being all over each other. She's too young to understand sexual attraction."

Kirito sighed. He could see where Asuna was coming from but he wished the two could be more affectionate with each out without worry. It was hard always restraining himself, especially when all he wanted to do was pull into her tight embrace and kiss those sweet, luscious lips of hers, but they often held back around Yui, afraid of how it would make her feel to see them like that.

They soon reached the lake so Asuna began to lay out their towels by the grassy shore so she could relax and fully bask in the sun's radiance. While she sprawled out on her towel, Kirito and Yui were playing tag in the water and splashing around.

The FullDive device that players wore on their heads in the real world allowed them to experience particular sensations. The game triggered certain nerves in the brain, so even though Kirito's actual body was slumped across his bed at home, he could actually feel the water's cold, refreshing touch on his skin while his avatar swam around. Swimming naked, he discovered, actually felt better than swimming with swim trunks on. It was refreshing, dare he say it, and he enjoyed the freedom of being himself.

"Mommy! Mommy! Come join us! We can pretend to be sharks and chase each other!" Yui called out to her mother as she climbed on her father's shoulders as he stood in a shallow area. He hoisted the small girl up as her legs hung over his shoulders, trying his best to not fall over.

Asuna, who much preferred to sunbathe and nap, simply waved a dismissive hand. "No, thank you! You two have fun! I'm just going to rest on the shore for a bit."

Yui pouted as she continued to sit on her father's shoulders, leaning forward to slump over his head. "Awwwwww! Come on! That's no fun!" She whined.

"Yeah, Asuna! It's no fun at all unless you play with us!" Kirito joined in. Once again, Asuna just waved her hand in the air as if she didn't have a care in the world. She rolled over on her stomach so the heat from the sun could gleam down on her back. At that moment, a devilish idea crept up into Kirito's clever mind.

"Hey, Yui...I have an idea of how to get Mommy in the water!" He snickered quietly as he lowered the petite girl off his shoulders so she could float in the water on her own. He whispered quietly into her ear, revealing his diabolical plan. "Get as close to the shore as possible and distract her by splashing her. Make tidal waves of water get all of her! And when she gets up to avoid being splashed, I'll pick her up and throw her in!"

Asuna had no idea that the two were conspiring against her as she felt herself getting close to dozing off. It wouldn't have been the first time she napped with her gaming system still on; sometimes Alfheim was so relaxing and it was easy to forget this wasn't the real world. Just before she slipped into a light slumber, she felt some water droplets splash against her nude body.

She sat up to see what the commotion was only to have Yui start furiously splashing her arms to send torrents of water in Asuna's direction.

"H-Hey!" She snapped, using her arm as a shield to keep herself dry. "Cut it out, Yui! I told you I didn't want to get wet!"

Ignoring her mother's cries, the little girl kept splashing and splashing with all her might, acting as the perfect distraction. As soon as Asuna was hopping up from her towel to get out of the line of fire-or water, in this case!-Kirito had already used his lightning speed to practically teleport behind her, going completely unnoticed by her.

With one swift motion, he scooped the young woman up into his arms and made a dramatic leap towards the lake. They crashed against the water's surface and caused a huge splash, and soon Asuna was completely submerged in water.

Kirito released his hold on the struggling Asuna so she could come up for a breath of air. "That's not funny, you guys! I didn't want to go swimming!"

Yui's cheeks had turned a lovely shade of pink as she found herself unable to stop giggling. Asuna, irritated at the sly prank they had pulled on her, decided to get them back by slapping her fists against the surface, hitting them both in the face with water.

"Oh, you want to play sharks, right? Well this Mommy Shark is about to feast on the little minnow if she doesn't quickly swim away!" A creepy, sinister grin spread across Asuna's face as she pushed a few strands of damp, aquamarine hair out from her eyes. Playfully, she began to chase at Yui who quickly tried to dart away, not wanting to fall victim to Mommy Shark's revenge!

Kirito simply watched from the sidelines as Asuna hastily caught up to the little girl, tickling her once she had her right where she wanted to. Yui's high-pitched squeals and giggled filled the afternoon air, and the volume of her voice must have drawn out a few players that were in the woods nearby. He caught a glimpse of them from afar as they curiously checked to see what all the commotion was about.

He should have felt embarrassed for being caught swimming in the nude and splashing around like he was ten years old again, but for the first time in years, he couldn't bring himself to care what other people thought of him. Sure, what they were doing looked childish and immature, but he was having too much fun with his family to want to stop just because a few curious onlookers were passing by.

He gave them a quick wave to let them know he acknowledged them before the pair walked off. They were either disturbed by what they witnessed, or they didn't care. Either way Kirito shrugged them off before he joined Asuna's side as she tickled the breath out of the little girl. 'Mommy Shark' had been too busy goofing off with their little minnow to even notice the other players that had wandered towards the lake, and he chose to keep their presence to himself for the time being. He didn't want Asuna to suddenly feel self-conscious knowing other people were nearby since she rarely showed this adorable, playful side to herself in public. Plus, it looked like they were already gone so was there really a point in telling her?

The three enjoyed their fun afternoon at the lake for a few hours until Yui's rumbling tummy told her it was time to call it quits. "Hey, Mommy?" She asked as she snuggled up into her mother's arms as they floated on top of the water. "Can we go back? I'm getting kind of hungry."

Judging by the setting of the sun, it was definitely time for dinner. How had Asuna not realized how quickly time had flown? She had been having so much fun, so caught up in the silly little games they were playing, that she had let time get away from her. It was far from a problem, though. She had needed to let loose and simply enjoy time with Kirito and Yui since they had been far too busy going on quests lately to really dedicate enough time to their sweet little girl.

The three packed up their stuff and walked back to their cottage. By that point, they were so used to being naked around each other that they had almost forgotten how abnormal it was to walk around without any clothes on.

Kirito and Yui waited patiently in the living room while Asuna set to work on preparing dinner. Cooking in-game didn't take nearly as much time as cooking did in the real world, and she had high enough skills to make tasty entrees without putting in much effort. Normally, she would have chosen to wear an apron to keep food and sauces from spilling on her clothes, but there was no point in worrying about one now. Anything she spilled on her body could easily be wiped up.

Tonight's dinner would consist of delicious baked fish that Kirito had caught in the lake the day before, and she also had enough ingredients to make a cake for them to enjoy for dessert. She seasoned the fish with herbs and spices she had bought in town earlier and popped it in the oven. While it baked, she set to work on preparing the cake and the frosting.

"Something smells delicious!" Kirito came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her slender waist as he buried his nose in the back of her hair. He always loved hugging her from behind while she cooked, but he even enjoyed it even more so now since she didn't have any clothing to divide the contact of their skin.

Asuna smiled as she felt his warmth envelop her before she turned around and gave him a quick peck on his lips. "I hope you two built up a hearty appetite. I know in-game cooking can still trigger your actual taste buds but don't forget that it can't actually fill you up. Make sure you take a break from the game in a little bit to actually get some food, my love."

She was always so loving and caring, and Kirito was always grateful for being blessed with such an incredible woman. He started stroking her midriff as he pushed some of her hair to the side of her shoulder to pepper soft kisses on the side of her neck. Asuna shivered from his touch, and soon she felt his hands travel upwards to where her large, round breasts were waiting for his attention.

He cupped both of her mounds in his palms, rubbing and massaging them until Asuna could no longer hold back a tiny gasp. "N-Not here," she whispered, mindful of the volume of her voice so that Yui wouldn't hear. She tried to focus on whisking the chocolate cake batter in the bowl in her hands, but her lover's frisky hands was making it difficult to think straight.

He began to pinch and tug on her nipples gently, making them perk up and harden in between his fingers. "What's the issue? What we're doing is a beautiful process, isn't it?" He tased, his hot breath tickling her ear.

The couple hadn't noticed the silent footsteps of their daughter as she came skipping over to them. She watched intently as Kirito fondled Asuna's melons and how the young woman was practically panting from the contact. Kirito's manhood had grown into a full erection that he was grinding against her backside, and it wasn't until they heard Yui's soft voice did they even notice she was watching them.

"Are you two going to have sex? Can I watch?"

Never before had the two separated so quickly as Kirito jumped back and turned around so that his daughter wouldn't see how hard he had gotten from touching his girlfriend. Asuna said nothing as she continued to whisk the cake batter, and her movements were so fast and clumsy that she ended up spilling some chocolate on her arms and stomach.

Yui giggled, knowing good and well she had interrupted something private between the two of them. She couldn't understand why they were so embarrassed about being affectionate with one another in front of her, and she wished they wouldn't hold back so much on her account.

"Silly, Mommy," the small girl shook her head, still smiling over how easily flustered they were. "You got chocolate all over you! Here, I'll clean you up!" Yui stepped forward until she was standing directly in front of the busty young woman before leaning forward to lick a bit of cake batter off her stomach.

Asuna squeaked in embarrassment as she felt her daughter's slick tongue glide across her navel. Yui began to lick upwards towards her mother's chest where some chocolate was covering her bosom. Her tongue quickly licked over her nipple to lap up the sugary goodness, and Asuna's first instinct was to jump back and scold her. "Y-Yui! You shouldn't touch, or lick, people without their permission! Especially not there!"

"But I love you, Mommy," she frowned. "All you said was that I couldn't touch boys, but you didn't say anything about touching girls not being allowed, or even you."

She had her there. The couple had been adamant about teaching Yui the dangers of touching men's groins, but nothing about women. "You...You shouldn't touch another girl's chest like that. Nipples are very sensitive and it tickles," she tried to explain.

"Nipples?" Yui repeated, a little confused at first. "Oh! You mean the place where milk comes out of from mommies!"

Asuna nodded, relieved the child had retained at least some information she and Kirito had told her that day.

"I didn't know it tickled," Yui said absentmindedly. "Is that why you were breathing so heavily when Daddy was playing with your nipples?"

Asuna could have died right then and there. She didn't get to say anything else as the timer on the oven dinged, signaling that the fish was done baking. She couldn't have asked for better timing! "Oh, hey! Dinner is ready! I'll just get the fish ready and then pop the cake in the oven!"

Kirito, who had been of little help during that situation, had been busy trying to make his cock soften. He had been so sure Yui was distracted by reading books in the living room, but he underestimated just how sneaky she could be. He tried thinking of anything he could to make the boner go away-crying puppies, scary monsters, Asuna's wrath-and finally it shrunk down to its usual size just before Yui came up behind him to tap him the shoulder.

"Hey, Poppa? Are you okay?"

He turned around to look at her, a strained smile on his face. "Yes, honey. Of course. Why would you think otherwise? I'm just really hungry and the sweet smell of Mommy's cooking is driving me crazy!"

The young girl was twirling a lock of her black, velvet hair around her finger, shyly shifting around. "Poppa...You don't have to hide things from me. I know you got excited over how pretty Mommy is and it make your penis get bigger."

Damn. The little girl was more perceptive than he had given her credit for.

"And I just want you to know that you don't have to hide those things from me. It's okay to be lovey-dovey with Mommy. In fact, I want you two to be more open with your love for eachother around me. We're a family! There is nothing wrong with you two loving eachother and eachother's bodies."

Such profound words came out of the little girl's mouth, and Kirito was touched by her sweetness. He came from a household where his parents were never particularly affectionate with one another in front of him or Suguha, and being overly touchy with your partner in public was often looked down upon in society. All this time he thought he needed to hold back his constant desire to touch, hug, and kiss his gorgeous lover so that no one would judge him, but Yui was right-there really wasn't a single thing wrong with him loving Asuna and her enchanting body.

"You know, I think Mommy and I are learning more from you than you are from us," he said with a smile as he reached his hand out to rustle the dark hair on top of her head. "You're right. I don't even know why I'm so embarrassed."

Asuna, who had overhead their entire conversation, beamed with pride over how mature her little girl was. With the confidence to express her love for Kirito freely, she walked up to her boyfriend and turned his shoulders around so he was facing her. She leaned in to steal a sweet, sensual kiss, letting their lips mold together perfectly. Yui watched the proud display of love Asuna was offering Kirito, and was delighted that they had pushed past their worries and fear and learned to be more comfortable around eachother.

Asuna let her lips linger on his for a moment before she pulled away with a smile. "All right then. Who's ready for dinner?"

She finished making a few side dishes and set the table before calling her sweetheart and their precious angel to the table to enjoy their meal. The day had brought them smiles and laughter throughout it all, but now that they were sitting down to eat an unsettling quietness filled their dining room. At first Asuna just wondered if Yui was maybe just tired after running around and swimming all afternoon, but it was rare for her to not say anything. Normally she would gush about how good the food was or how excited she was for dessert.

Kirito had noticed how quiet she was being, too, and decided to ask her about it. "Yui? Is something wrong?"

Yui was nibbling on a piece of fish as she sat in between them at the table. It was already dark outside but she didn't want the day to come to an end. Not being forced to wear clothes had been so exciting, so liberating, and the thought of going back to their normal routine made her incredibly heartbroken.

"So starting tomorrow I'm going to have cover up, won't I?" Yui sighed as she picked at the rice in her bowl with her wooden chopsticks. "At least when we go out in public."

Asuna and Kirito turned to look at their daughter, both feeling sympathetic towards her feelings. It was disheartening to see her with such a sorrowful expression but it couldn't be helped. Public nudity just wasn't accepted except for places like nude beaches, and having her cover up was more for her protection than anything else. "You can be naked whenever you want as long as you're at home," her mother said as leaned over the table to cut Yui a slice of cake in hopes of alleviating her sadness just a bit. She always had such a big sweet tooth and nothing could cure a sour face more than some chocolate. To Asuna's surprise, the little girl didn't touch the cake and instead slouched in her seat.

"But...But..." Yui pouted, tears stinging at the corners of her eyes as looked down at her plate. "I want to be naked all the time...I want to know what it's like to walk around town in the nude. I don't think it's fair that we all have to hide ourselves away out of fear of being judged or hurt. Why can't humans just be accepting of everyone for who they are and not for what they look like? I don't feel like my true self when I'm wearing clothes."

Asuna was about to give her daughter another lesson; a lecture in how humans aren't necessarily inherently bad but they've been judgmental and dangerous since the beginning of time. "Yui, you may not like this, but this was just how the world is. It hasn't been socially accepted to walk around nude for as long as civilization has been around. People aren't going to suddenly change their mind about the laws of covering up. No matter how badly we wish we could always be our true selves, we're just not allowed to."

Her words made Yui cry a bit harder and he watched her furiously try to wipe away at her tears with her small hands. While Asuna was right about their world, he couldn't help but wonder if the same laws applied to virtual worlds. "Hey, Yui, now that I think about it," Kirito started after he finished the last few bites of cake on his plate. "Alfheim Online isn't exactly like the world outside of the game. In our world, you can be arrested for public indecency, but here I don't think its "technically" illegal. Worst that could happen is Asuna and I get temporarily banned for a bit and we get scolded by mods. But you? Well, you're an AI. Your programming is too complex and they can't delete you either. So in reality, I don't think you can actually get busted for being naked in public."

Asuna didn't like where he was going with this. She arched a slender brow at her boyfriend as she stood up from the table to gather up the plates and silverware from the table.

"So maybe, just maybe, we can get away with being naked in public every now and then," Kirito offered Yui a grin as he sent a wink in her direction. "We'd just have to be careful not to be seen up close by other players. And of course avoid going to popular places where we might run into someone we know."

"Do you really think that's okay? We can try walking around outside naked?!" Yui suddenly perked up, her tears all dried up.

Asuna was in the kitchen attempting to wash the dishes before she heard Kirito going off on some nonsense. Rubbing her temples in frustration, Asuna could hardly believe what her lover was suggesting. "Kirito, no. Absolutely not. We are not leaving our property without clothes. I forbid it."

His smile never faltered as he stood up to stand beside her in the kitchen, wrapping his arms around the young woman's waist in an affectionate manner. He had told Yui he would no longer hold back from touching Asuna whenever he wanted, now being no exception. "You said so yourself that walking around nude is kind of fun and thrilling. Why don't we teleport to a nearby town tonight while many players are logged off for the day? It's a Wednesday night so I can't imagine too many players on our servers are wandering around this can easily skip around in our birthday suits and no one will ever see us. And if we do happen to bump into someone, we'll just quickly teleport out of there so no one can report us to the moderators."

Asuna's heart thumped painfully loud against her rib cage as her gaze met his, and the flicker of excitement in his brown hues made her more inclined to give in. "Kirito...That's super risky...Are you sure about this? Wouldn't we be putting Yui in danger by letting her flaunt off her full body? You know this game is littered with perverts and pedophiles..."

Yui, naturally, was all for the idea as she joined parents in a group hug. "Mommy, you said that as long as no bad people are around, it should be fine. Plus, I know you two would protect me from all harm! You won't let anyone lay a hand on me, right?"

"Yeah, I'd have no problem cutting off anyone's hand if they tried to lay a hand on her," Kirito reassured her.

She hated when they used her words against her. With a long sigh of defeat, Asuna knew she was outnumbered and there was no point in fighting them. This was definitely not a good idea but it could possibly satiate Yui's innocent desire to get a feel for walking around in public without clothing. Hopefully disliking clothes and wanting to be nude all the time was just a phase she was going through and she would soon find other creative ways of expressing herself. But until then, Asuna would just have to go with the flow and do whatever she could do to make her little princess happy.

"All right, fine. We can walk around town nude. But there will be some rules!" She wiggled out of Kirito's arms as she stepped back, both hands on her hips as she puffed out her chest. "For starters, we will only go to less populated areas. This means back alleys near the shopping district since all the stores are closed down for the night. The second rule is that we'll only be gone for thirty minutes. No more than that! After thirty minutes, we'll teleport back home and it will be time for bed. Rule three is no talking to anyone. If we bump into someone, whether we know them or not, we zap right back home whether the thirty minutes have passed or not."

Those rules seemed simple enough, and both Yui and Kirito agreed to her terms. "All right, it's settled then. Let's clean up and then head into town for a night of fun!" Kirito hadn't felt this excited for anything in a long time as adrenaline rushed through him. He washed up the dishes in the sink with lightning speed as Asuna wiped down the table. The three were soon using their teleport crystals to warp to the closest town without an ounce of modesty.

The crystal took them to a teleport portal in the southern district near the marketplace. There were a few players walking in and out of bars, and before anyone could catch a glimpse of them, they darted down a back alley where there wasn't a soul in sight.

"Do you think anyone saw us?" Asuna panted lightly, out of breath after running so fast towards the secluded alleyway.

Kirito shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I only saw maybe two people nearby but I think we were far enough out of eyesight. Nobody acted like they noticed us."

Ready to hurry up and get this over with to avoid humiliation, Asuna reached for her daughter's hand and held it tightly. Kirito took Yui's other hand and the family was soon walking down the dimly lit street with nothing but the moon above as their witness.

Yui could tell her parents were on edge, especially Asuna, but she could hardly blame them. This was completely out of the ordinary for them and the risks were still high despite the fact Kirito had downplayed them back at their cottage. And yet, after watching him out of the corner of her eye, Yui could tell her Daddy was getting a thrill out of doing something so adventurous and out of character. It was like he was on a stealth mission: walk around naked but don't get caught!

Time slowly ticked by as the three continued their late night stroll. Yui was skipping, humming and twirling about as she reveled in her freedom, and Asuna couldn't help but feel envious towards her carefree attitude. Going to the lake was one thing, but walking around town was a completely different matter. At least it was nearing the thirty minute mark and they had been fortunate enough to not bump into strangers lurking in the shadows.

It was almost time to head back until a soft voice called out to Kirito from behind.

"Onii-chan?"

Kirito's legs felt heavier than concrete as he froze in place. He'd know that voice from anywhere.

"Woah, no way! That can't be Kirito and Asuna, can it?!"

Oh, no! Not a second voice he was also familiar with!

With a look of sheer terror written all over their faces, both Asuna and Kirito slowly turned around to see four familiar faces staring back at them: Leafa, Silica, Lisbeth, and Sinon.

The four girls looked just as astonished and mortified by the friends' exposed bodies as the couple was over being caught, and at first, nobody said a thing. Silica was the first to break the silence as she let out a scream, her virgin eyes exposed to a male's penis for the first time. She quickly turned around as she struggled to wrap her head about the insanity that she had just witnessed for the first time. Leafa had a crimson blush staining her cheeks as she tried to use her hands cover her eyes. Lisbeth was trying her best not to laugh as her eyes fell to Kirito's crotch that was flaccid and shrunken from the night's chilly air. Sinon, however, took a more polite approach as she calmly looked to the side, pretending that she didn't see anything.

Asuna was shaking, too embarrassed to even speak or move, and Kirito knew this was the biggest possible pickle they could have found themselves in. There was no point in quickly zapping themselves out of sight and back to the sanctity of their home for they had already been seen in all their natural glory. Running away now would just be cowardly and their only option was to take responsibility for their reckless actions and explain the situation.

He took a deep breath and then exhaled sharply through his nose, ready to go into a detailed explanation but the four girls instantly started snapping at them.

"What on Earth do you think you're doing?! Put on some clothes!" Leafa snapped as she struggled to look at anything except for the long, thick manhood that dangled in between her brother's legs. "You should be ashamed of yourself, walking around like that!"

Silica continued to keep her back turned. "You guys are perverts! You hear me?! PERVERTS! Especially you, Kirito! Are you just trying to creep out little girls like me?!"

Sinon was quickly trying to remove the white armor over her chest so she could offer Asuna the green, outer layer of her outfit. It wasn't much but she could at least wrap it around her body like a towel. "H-Hey, take it," she quipped, nearly shoving it in Asuna's arms without giving her room to argue. "Let me shift through my Inventory. I might have a cloak or something you can use."

Lisbeth finally couldn't hold it back anymore and started laughing hysterically, tears streaming down her freckled cheeks. She held her sides as she continued to giggle and snort, and after a moment she finally composed herself enough to speak. "This is crazy! Did you just forget to get dressed this morning? Oh, wait! Don't tell me...You guys lost a bet and this was your punishment, right?"

They weren't giving the couple any time to explain themselves as they made a huge fuss of their state of dress, or lack thereof. But Yui quickly grew tired of their banter and stepped forward, keeping her chin held high.

"This is all my fault. I put Mommy and Daddy up to this," she stated, folding her arms over her tiny chest. "I've been curious about what parts people have underneath their clothes, so Mommy and Daddy were nice enough to show me their bodies and tell me all about melons, buns, and mushrooms."

"Y-Yui, sweetie, we already talked about this. Those aren't their proper names-" Asuna tried to interject but Kirito held up a hand to silence her. This was Yui's turn to speak, and now that their little girl had seized the attention of each of the girls, he didn't want her to be interrupted.

Yui continued on, standing proudly in front of her friends without an ounce of shyness over being seen in a state of indecency. "I learned a lot today, but I especially learned that there is nothing to be embarrassed about when it comes to your body. Bodies aren't anything to scream at, laugh at, or be shocked about. We all have beautiful bodies with our own unique attributes and the only reason we need to hide ourselves is because there are bad people that will try to take advantage of us." She looked back over her shoulder at her parents who seem to have drastically calmed down after being caught in the nude by their close friends. If anyone could explain their situation, it was Yui and she was already doing such a great job of it.

"I was tired of hiding my body underneath clothes. I wanted to just be myself today and I asked Mommy and Daddy to join me. It's why we're naked right now and why we've been naked the whole day. It's easy to forget just how important and perfect our bodies are when we're always hiding them under clothes, but today we got to laugh, play, and have fun without the shame of our bodies holding us back. It was a fun experience! We weren't doing anything bad. Mommy and Poppa told me I can't touch people and they can't touch me but it's okay to be naked in front of people who I love and trust."

Lisbeth and Silica felt guilty over their initial reactions while Leafa and Sinon exchanged worried glances. What Yui said actually make sense; they had always felt the need to cover up and expose as little skin as possible to hide their insecurities. Each girl had been fighting their own inward battle about their bodies and appearance even if they refused to show it to one another.

Silica was still the youngest out of her friend group, except for Yui, and hadn't blossomed much at all. She was short, didn't have big boobs, and never felt as pretty as the other girls she hung out with. She had always wished she could be herself around everyone and let them know she wasn't a child and didn't need to be treated like one all the time, especially now that she was starting to go through puberty.

Leafa used the game Alfheim Online to completely change her appearance into a blonde, slim, and busty version of herself that she wished was true. She wished she could love her body in the real world and become strong and confident without being hindered by self-consciousness. She always thought that as long as she looked different than she did in the real world as Suguha, then she could actually feel pretty for once. But why was she always so concerned about how others perceived her? Why couldn't she just love herself for who she really was?

Lisbeth was also timid when it came to her body and often compared herself to girls like Asuna, but now that she was seeing the gorgeous Titania in all her glory, she realized just how much the two of them had in common. Their bodies were similar shapes, now that she was inspecting her friend's figure up close, she realized her own chest was even slightly bigger than Asuna's. Her best friend was still breathtaking in every way but maybe her own body was just as exquisite if she chose to stop hiding herself under layers of clothing.

Sinon, too, was also reminded of how she often tried to hide her insecurities by wearing clothes that showed off more in video games. In Gungale Online, she always felt confident in those black, snug shorts that showed off her backside in the most delightful of ways. She wished she could carry that confidence with her into the real world and be comfortable revealing that much skin on a daily basis. If the outfits she wore in Gungale and Alfheim made her feel attractive and courageous, then would she feel even better flaunting off every inch of her skin every now and then without clothes holding her back?

"I understand where you're coming from now," Leafa said after a moment as she smiled down at Yui, amazed at how mature and insightful she was for her age. "I didn't mean to come across as judgmental, but seeing you guys like this caught me off guard." Once again her gaze fell on her brother's bare body, and she felt her heart start to flutter inside of her chest. She didn't mean to stare but she had always been curious as to what Kazuto looked like without anything covering him, and seeing Kirito in the nude was just as exciting.

Asuna had handed Sinon back her green tunic. She appreciated the gesture but there was no point in hiding herself now. Beaming with pride, she allowed herself to be seen by the other women since she knew there was nothing to fret about. "Thank you all for understanding. We weren't expecting to run into anyone we know."

"You're forgetting that the game's world isn't all that big. Even this late you were bound to run into someone. We saw that you two were logged into the game and we tried to get you to join our party and go on quests with us, but clearly you had more important things to do," Silica huffed as she finally turned around, allowing herself to look at the naked couple and their daughter. The more she looked at both Asuna and Kirito, the less flustered she became. She had seen photos of naked boys in books and manga but she had never seen one up close like this. It wasn't necessarily bad, the more she thought about it. Just different.

"Well, we respect your decision to be naked in front of each other. You decided to do something as bold as walk around freely as a family, and we as your friends have no right to look down upon you like this," Lisbeth said as she tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear. "And who knows? Maybe we'll join you next time."

Sinon's face turned fifty different shades of pink as she quickly secured the green tunic over her body. "I might like that, actually. Someday...Except I'd like to just do it in the private quarters of one our homes first and practice being naked just in front of you guys. I don't think I'm brave enough to do it in public yet."

Yui was touched by their willingness to see things from her perspective, and she was relieved to see that others might be willing to embrace their nudity alongside her. Her mother said that people were supposed to wear clothes and society's rules on that weren't going to change, but the world as a whole didn't have to change in order for them to grow as individuals and beat to their own drum.

"Why don't you three take a photo to commemorate the evening?" Leafa asked as she pulled out a camera from her Inventory. It allowed her to take snapshots in the game and keep them stored in a digital album for her to access anywhere, and it also printed physical copies for her to give to other people as gifts. She loved taking photos of her friends in the game and she was only suggesting that they take a photo because it looked like this was bound to be a big moment in their lives. It was definitely not because she wanted to retain the memory of Kirito's naked body for her own pleasure. No, of course not.

Kirito and Asuna thought a photo was a perfect way to make this moment last in their memories. They smiled for the camera Leafa held up, posing as they waited for the countdown. Yui stood in between her parents, a big smile on her face as she nuzzled in close to the two of them.

"One...Two...Three...CHEESE!" Leafa giggled as she pushed the button on her small camera, snapping the picture of the happy family. It came out almost instantly, like a polaroid, and Leafa handed them a copy of the snapshot. She could view the photo herself later in her digital album, not that she was going to tell them that, of course.

The three of them looked genuinely happy standing there in the nude with nothing to hide. Everything about the photo felt natural, and Asuna even thought they looked like they were glowing. Before today she would have sneered at the thought of hanging up a nude photo of the family up on the walls in their home, but after everything, she just couldn't wait to find the perfect picture frame for it.

That was more than enough excitement for one day. They were soon bidding their friends good night for the evening so they could teleport back home and get Yui ready for bed. The little girl didn't put up much of a fight about going home early since she was pretty worn out from all their running around all day.

When they got back to their cottage, Asuna heated up the bath for Yui and herself so she and her baby could get nice and clean. The two soaked in the hot bath together, the heavy steam fogging up their mirrors, to help them relax and unwind before bed. She washed and dried both herself and Yui before before using a long comb to brush out the tangles of the little girl's long, velvet hair. There wouldn't be a need for Asuna to dress Yui in her pajamas since they decided to sleep together without anything on. Kirito was waiting for them in bed and he helped Asuna get her tucked in under the covers between them as they snuggled up close.

Once again, Asuna was coming in close to Kirito's face as she leaned in for another kiss. It was nice being able to kiss him whenever she wanted without worrying about Yui feeling uncomfortable. After they shared their gentle, loving kiss, both of them leaned over to give their daughter a kiss on each one of her round cheeks.

"Thank you for everything today, Mommy and Daddy," Yui said as she basked in the warmth of their blankets and her parents' soft skin against her as they cuddled. "I learned so much today. I'm so grateful you taught me about the special parts both girls and boys have. I now know not to touch anyone in their secret places without their consent, and I also learned how everyone is beautiful and unique in their own way."

"We learned a lot from you, too, today, Yui," Kirito said as he brushed the girl's bangs out from her face with his tender touch. "I know that I shouldn't ever be too embarrassed to touch and kiss your mother. I won't ever hold my love back from her any longer."

Asuna smiled at how sweet he was, and she soon was revealing what all she had learned that day, too. "I now know that I have nothing to be self-conscious about. I need to stop stressing about what people think of me. When I care less about my reputation and others' opinions of me, I tend to have more fun. It's all thanks to you, Yui."

"I think we should have more days like this," Kirito said. "I think there's still so much we can all learn from each other. Maybe next time we'll invite the other girls over and we can all get used to being naked in front of our loved ones."

"You know? That actually doesn't sound like such a bad idea. Plus, I think the other girls could help us with our sexual education courses. They might be better at wording things than we are," Asuna added as she closed her eyes, her eyelids suddenly feeling heavy. She cuddled up a bit closer to Yui, her voice softening. "Would you like that, Yui? To have more days where we spend the entirety of it naked?...Yui?"

The little girl didn't hear that last part as she had already drifted off into a deep slumber. Wrapped in the loving embrace of her parents' arms, she dreamed of a pleasant world where everyone could be true to themselves and there was no need to ever feel embarrassed about being naked.


End file.
